


三迹迷途

by Patricia_Lohengramm



Series: 三迹迷途 [1]
Category: Princess Maker 4
Genre: F/M, Persecution, Suffering, identity foreclosure, 作死行为, 压迫感, 自我同一性过早完成(自我同一性拒斥)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patricia_Lohengramm/pseuds/Patricia_Lohengramm
Summary: 帕特里夏幼年的记忆被抹去，而后被送往名为法兰的国度。那斩断的记忆如蜴尾抽搐而怅惘，继承人独立的魂魄拭着伤口，鲜活而决然，日夜在魔王城中徘徊。
Relationships: patricia hywell/baroa, 帕特里夏/巴洛亚
Series: 三迹迷途 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837576
Kudos: 1





	1. 混迹

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇同人最早创作于19年10月，作者想要用这篇文章记录彼刻混杂的情绪。

脚下的石板消失在黝黑的窄巷尽头，象征国王城池的墙垛由接天伸展来的矮灌接替——风，就是从那吹来，全身仿佛映照在清澈的湖面，被它的澄明唤醒。帕特丽夏用心望着前方那扇玲珑的小门，极力探向矮灌尽头的浓黑世界，那里膨胀开的是夏末的盛硕，喧嚣浮在黝黑的色彩里，真实与虚假如同光影在此地重重不明。

她抚了抚指腹上被灼伤的伤口，摸出几枚钱，从容地走了进去——已经不是第一次来此处了，一旁携子妇人的训话被风送入她耳中“快跑吧，看到那扇门就快跑吧，叫那黑街的人把你抓走，我就没有儿子了。”

可是，帕特里夏在心中想着，就算没了儿子，门儿长在下面，还是会……什么东西扯住了她的袖口。大意了，果然还是要小心谨慎为妙。她低下头，一个破旧的伞把，警觉地看去，正是尤达似笑非笑的脸——

“噢，我很抱歉，小姑娘。”

帕特里夏在心中将尤达的身手乘了个平方，果然不可貌相吗，她想到魔法书上引用的东方古籍“天下非有公是也，而各是其所是。”大概这，便是”各是其所是“呢。

走神间尤达将那些个金币抛过来。

“唉？”

声音发出来，在空荡的巷口四处碰撞。好像他刚才说“你以后就是我们的人了”

真奇怪。

帕特里夏一边顺手将钱收好，一边回忆着刚才半进半出的话，为什么，会有种不太好的感觉呢？“我原是要——”

转过巷口，黑街特有的错落招旗闯入视野，夏夜的喧嚣和往来的叫骂扑鼻而来，一群混混并排站在偏巷的狭口，像是在等待什么，帕特里夏小心地穿过他们，其中一个假意要阻拦她过去，但那只是个玩笑，他们似乎有更重要的事情要做，帕特里夏回之以“没事”的轻笑，便集中注意力寻找上次见过的小铺子——它售卖魔法素材龙犹螺。她回忆了小铺老板经常游荡的区域，决定先去方星区碰碰运气。

今日，黑街依旧喧哗，弱者的无奈与强者的彷徨在空气中翻滚涌动。这个方向通往黑街第二大酒店，越往里走，越是抬着巨大玻璃的壮士，他们三五一组，逆着正常的人流，他们操持着古怪的口音“哈罗，哪噫息呦”“息，吗哪多瓦，到西。”特别是在狭窄的拐弯处，人流与壮士组不得不停下来，彼此先后通过。

“很奇怪，很奇怪。”她发觉通过这个巷口的路人少了，暗处走出来的是一些从未见过的，不怎么像人形的物种——天快黑了。

现在，帕特里夏嗅到了帮派火并的气味，她发觉自己进入了这个边缘，或者说，某个门派的机要重地——前面的人群分布看似随意，却可以推测亲疏与生近，谁和谁是搭档，谁很危险……“……嗯？”斜前方一名男子突然吐出一口气，并看向她，当那口气消融在黑街特有的氤氲中，帕特里夏已凭空消失，她早早拐入下一个狭窄的巷子，这里正是迎街店铺的后台，真不巧，她面前是一个通口的窄巷，她本想躲到其中一家店铺的立柱后面，突然那家店的后门开了，走出来一个墨绿色头发的巫师，可它并没有带上斗篷帽，或许不是巫师，只是一种装扮，帕特里夏缓慢的走着，顺便飞速思考着，她只好往前走了，窄巷人迹稀少，她不能藏在人群中。如果是我的话，就会在巷子那头等着，守株待兔，帕特里夏停下脚步，依着阴森的墙壁呼出一口气，眼睛瞟着后面——并没有跟上。

姑且歇歇脚吧。

她望见斜前方有一个机会的——这意味着不必走到巷子尽头便可以出去，可她打消了注意，万一是陷阱呢。

她还在倚着墙叹气，只见巫师与后面来的人汇合后一起往前方走去了——他们很匆忙，没有注意到踩过一群烂番茄，在地上留下湿嗒嗒的脚印。

好险，没有事。她缓了缓神，便原路返回了，一如她所料想的那样，此地已不再是刚才那伙行路不定的人了，现在正是黑街开始活泼的时刻，帕蒂匆忙往回赶。

她选择了一条大路，尽管这样会很远。

天已经黑了，因为刚才的耽搁。

她只得加快脚步，金色的马尾在上下跳动，是黑街少有的彩色——好像，撞上什么人了。

虽然事发突然，但双方都及时止步，收回力量，只是身体轻轻碰了一下。帕特里夏心中抖动了一下，是太紧张了吗？她平复着情绪。潜意识已经开始运转，霎时做出了反应——抬头望去，那个被冒犯到的人，“对不起，撞到了呢。”声音远比自己的心情要镇定的多，帕特里夏对自己的可靠所惊讶，很快平静下来，恢复了庄重的神色，果然，自己是值得信赖的。

“噢——很像呢。”对方突然发声。

吓了一跳，难道那伙人就一直在堵自己？

“在这里，可不要太大意而走神了。帕特里夏，快点离开这里，这不是你这样的女孩该来的。”那个人的脸很苍白，在漆黑的外衣映衬下，白得张狂而又内敛，像是一首挽歌，盛夏里粼粼的藤萝光水。

大概是看到自己略微担忧的神色，他轻轻给了帕特里夏一拳，碰到右臂上。因为转身躲闪了。

“快走吧”声音中带着莫名的情绪。

接下来一路顺利，只是帕特里夏一直在懊恼，没有问出名字或者线索。他如何知道我，又为何劝阻呢？那一拳也是下意识的吧，反映了他的心是很乱很乱，有一种张狂的想法升起来，亦或是威慑吧。把我当成哥们？还是黑街特有的拳法？作为撞到别人的还礼？

帕特里夏百思不得其解，但那一轻拳以躯体的警告，让她感受到比语言更为赤诚的心意，或许是宽劝。

是他对自己有一种执念或欲望，并且已经很久了，表面收敛实际上情绪冲动易变。可黑街不就是这样混合了利益和欲望的地方吗？

多年后，帕特里夏想到那个相当的开始，不禁为自己草率下的结论而懊恼，但凡想一想这样的氛围，就能猜出很多了吧。

帕特里夏乱七八糟的思考着，乖乖地回了家，她错过了晚饭。海斯先生冲她吹胡子瞪眼，因为她衣服上熏得味道。

“教武术的，你去黑街扫烟囱了”

帕特里夏盯着海斯，气得炸了毛“对，我去黑街收保护费去了，垃圾骑士。”

她径直走进自己的房间，关上门，继续完成魔法作业。

“嘿~你能听见我了”

帕特里夏吓了一跳，以为是什么新来的仆人冒失说话，忙将书页翻过去，却在忙乱中被纸划破了手指。

“嘿，你没有事吧”小熊热心地说。

帕特里夏环顾四周，不是别人，正是之前说话的小熊。她叹了口气，放下悬着的心，刚想回答，小熊又拖着调子说，“吓死我了，黑街的天要变了呢，你竟然能全身而退，我都担心你。”

要是往常，她一定会刨根问底，一种谜团笼罩在她心上——黑街有哪些帮派，为什么火并，那些人暗示什么，我是谁，为什么能叫出我的名字？小熊为什么会说话？可此刻她只庆幸自己安稳得坐在屋里。

楼下，海斯还在药膏价格上涨的沮丧中——原来的价格只能买半瓶药膏了。

好累。

帕特里夏看着手指，那道伤口浸出暗色的血脉，感到无奈，还有淡淡的恐慌和失落。


	2. 嬉迹

记忆缓慢地绽放开来，帕特里夏感到左侧头隐隐胀开什么，那种感觉很痛苦，也很冷。

这种感觉被高等魔族称为——伤心。

“也许有某种特别的东西要拯救，是更持久的东西……”那个头戴素色斗篷的繁华街术士拐着奇怪的腔调，解释着。一头雾水的玛丽，端坐却一脸震惊的帕蒂，和那个幽绿色眼眸的术士。透出些许未知的空洞和阴影。

随着术士尾音落下，一阵风接替他狂叫，斗篷和长袍被吹刮地上下翻飞。

事件的起因是这样，帕蒂找到玛丽为其庆祝生日，才得知玛丽又沉迷于占卜和术士。

“据说，繁华街这个术士走遍天下，甚至到过遥远的东方，占术了得，可是脾气古怪，不精不蓍，不诚不卜，帕蒂，你可是法兰城护佑者的女儿，你若陪我，说不定可以得其指点呢，而且，帕蒂不是想要知道神圣伊莎贝尔殿下的去向吗？”

“哎，玛丽好像对魔法很感兴趣呢，顺便也喜好相关的一些占卜。”帕特里夏回答她。不过玛丽好口不择言，自己曾无意听到玛丽和兰捷在建国祭上谈论自己。

“那个帕特里夏怎么穿了件墨色裙子，真是不随潮流。她可是去……” “可她长得太耀眼了，我说，玛丽，你看将来她得嫁个年长的伯爵吧。”

“别说伯爵，她那么傲，伯爵，可看不惯，也就这时尚品味，也就去伯爵家看个马厩……”后面的话难听到她听不下去，可是脑海中翻起无名的怒火，迫使她镇定地站在那儿。帕特里夏在愤怒的时候，反而平静下来，将怒气引导到规划上。她在当年的秋收比赛上斩断了对手的剑（包括兰捷和玛丽），取得了第一名，却不觉得幸福快乐。她和离扎诺家的大小姐一起上舞蹈课，与玛丽一起上魔法课，和莉洁和法兰的男孩子一起伐木……可是她感觉自己仅仅是某个方面和他们共同处事，并不能融洽的沟通思想。“不是想要知道神圣伊莎贝尔殿下的去向吗”

于是她说：“好。”

玛丽的本质不坏，只是容易被人挑唆。况且，自从被那个异眸的少年纠缠过，帕特里夏多时未去过繁华街。“调配魔法试剂一段落，也该出门走走。”帕特里夏加上一句，“不过，你可要在术士为我占卜时，在一旁施放屏障魔法，我也会在你被占卜时这样做的。”

她们就这样说定了。  
正午明媚的阳光下，术士显得疲惫而昏沉。在玛丽说明来意的时候，术士仿佛睡去，强打着精神，将她们引入牛车后面的占卜屏。玛丽被要求聚精会神。

……

轮到帕特里夏静下来默数的时候，她心里陡然升起了一团黑雾气，仿佛凭空一道悬崖，将她与众生隔断，在浑厚的黑色雾气中，升腾起诡异的花纹，彼时她并不知，这悬崖屏障便是魔法契约的力量和魔王强大的血脉力量在作祟，在不久时候，当她看到魔王宫殿中央深刻的纹章时，发觉他们是如此的相似，才恍然大悟。

花纹交织旋转着，忽然一下子，触电般平静下来，是那张美丽而苍白的脸，或者说，皎洁为明月增添了立体感和撕裂般的魅力。

她感到，自己仿佛在黑暗中探路，黑暗不同于雾，她感受到镇定和力量，在不知不觉中，走上有人特意为她敲上的道路，而这个人，正在终点等她。

现在，所有的乐符已经敲好，纸张以及摆放在乐器的旁边。

帕蒂被术士手中的铃铛声震醒。

“阁下，爱与美之神会护佑你，却也带来危害；听从于你，可你也要知道，神暴虐的后果。这条路上会有困难，有可能化险为夷。也许有一种超越会达成，有某种特别的东西要被拯救，是更持久的东西。”（牌位是王后和战车。）他说着，幽绿色的眸如同暮之烛火，异常明亮。

更持久的东西？

深邃的魔法原理，无法叫出的名字。

这里有些如影随形的哀伤与沉重，众人的流言和靡污。

她隐约感受到术士暗示的那个词，那个真切却又模糊的指代——魔族。她感到疼痛，却不知为何。大概是很久很久以前的暗伤，后来会开裂，暗暗发疼。

好累。帕特里夏感到无奈与无助，还有淡淡的惶恐狂跑着，是失落。

她确实在找一些持久的东西。她想到幼时那副神秘画像，用的是东方不褪色的颜料。武斗大会上战士的佩剑，在初秋阳光下永远闪亮。舞蹈老师赞许的目光，深红色 的舞鞋。如影随形的忧伤开始膨胀，匆匆和玛丽告别后，她并不打算回家，沿着石板慢慢的走着，不知不觉中，石板消失在黝黑的窄巷尽头，象征国王城池的墙垛被接天伸展而来的矮灌接替，风，就是从那吹来，全身仿佛映照在清澈的湖面，被它的澄明唤醒。 

帕特里夏笑了出来，这里是黑街了，尤达还像以往那样，在短巷入口，见她过来，亲切的说着“噢，亲爱的小姐，您笑得真好，真好，年轻真好，我想要提醒你，现在黑街和以往不同了。”

“是开战前的阴云吗？”帕特里夏试探道。

“不，不同以往，大小姐，黑街已经易主了，现在，我提醒您，那个人…您应该称为……巴洛亚大人。”

“巴洛亚？”帕特里夏好听的声音回响在短巷漆黑的墙壁上，抑扬顿挫，“是一个背大刀的，真是有趣极了。”她低下头笑了笑，金色的马尾在鲜艳的荷领上跳跃，绽放出明朗的笑颜，她走了进去，后面是尤达低沉的声音“真好，真好……”

她知道黑街里那些不怀好意的目光，但是，她已经不想再理睬别人的搭讪和流言了。她知道自己的身手有所不及，但是，往里走的每一步，她都能保证全身而退。  
黑街的气氛和以往稍有不同，或许是她太久不来，帕特里夏只觉得这个下午，黑街一如既往的乌七八糟，她的回头率很高，就像在法兰，很多人会盯着她看，然后，很费力地将目光移走，直到朱古力邀请她并给她推荐新的工作，她才感到压抑和不快，酒店大厅在关上门的一瞬才看清里面空无一人，她感到一丝被欺骗的愤怒和恐惧，这时，从后面传来一声——


	3. 量迹

“先下去吧，你怎么能开车呢？”发音清楚而标准。 

推门走进来三个漆黑打扮的人，而那个她曾撞上的人此刻位于左侧。朱古力不知从哪里冒出来，和他们点头示意，随即土地佬般消失。一时半会儿不会再出现了。

这个位置非常好，帕蒂刚“巧”被他们堵在大厅里。 

他吐字清楚，有种自带发号施令的气混，赤红的眼睛里闪着异样的光泽，那是一般混混所没有的，随着他走近，便看到背上背的大刀。 

“巴洛亚。”她脱口而出。 

“噢，帕特里夏。”他的白脸上浮现出笑容，抱臂一停。 

帕特里夏心想，你这可不就是，特意来堵我的嘛。 

“多亏你，我们那天干掉了拉斯韦尔和他的小弟们。”另外两人中的一个这样说。 

帕特里夏交换了一个吃惊的眼神，然后换上微笑。开始思考如何脱身诸如此类问题。不论如何，被跟踪还是被窥视还是被思念，都是令人精神抖擞，毛骨悚然的情况，但是，比起法兰无休止的诽谤和影绰的恶意，她更愿意面对这种直白的恐怖。 

“被作为诱饵吗？”她问道。盘算着距离天黑还有几个小时，在这之前有没有溜回去的机会。 

“不。只是个误会。”巴洛亚，“他们只是恰好遇到你，我现在也是呢。” 

“我知道了。”帕特里夏抓住这个机会，想从分散站立的三人旁边走过去。那两人正大声吆喝着朱古力，然后打算搬开倒置的桌椅。她突然想到，如果这样就溜了的话，下次肯定不能这样轻松的溜走啦，况且，她真的，一点也不想面对海斯的脸。 

于是他们在酒店里坐下。 

“噗嗤——”平静中，另外两个人中的一个突然笑了，然后他们叫嚷着什么荤段子走到楼上去了。 

巴洛亚耸了耸肩，“高个的叫费里尼，扎小辫的叫瑞达，话多。我呢…你已经认识了。” 

帕特里夏看着他，距离很近，不得不承认，他很迷人——让人移不开眼那种，像是收藏柜中凉玉，带着瑰丽的色彩。突然她醒悟到自己被这气度迷惑了，想到他现在的行为就像那个曾经纠缠过她的异眸少年——他的眼睛也是鲜红色的。 

“可以和我一起去喝茶吗?”异眸少年。 

“可是爸爸会生气的。”几年前帕特里夏这样回答道。

现在她黑街，坐在酒店里，和黑街混混头子，在……相互打量。任何一个法兰的名媛都不会有这样大胆的目光，这样挑衅的眼神，在礼仪课堂上就会挨骂的。

她很紧张。

“是不是想说，你胆儿还挺肥儿。”帕特里夏用粗俗的语言调侃。

“？” 

这时候从楼上走下来一个高个，头发及耳，不算太杂乱，穿着法兰普通士兵的衬衣，趿着拖鞋，打断了他们的对话，帕特里夏注意到这位是个女孩，可是打扮和举止完全像个男士。完全是法兰教育的反面呢，帕特里夏在心里想着。高个依靠着近旁的柱子，很没有站相，就如同一滩烂泥，她是极健硕的，只是个头称显得四肢纤细。“我叫哥哥儿。住这儿上面儿的324c。”很吊儿郎当的语气，呼吸声也完全是男化的。

“我是法兰的帕特里夏。”帕特里夏回答道。

“法兰…啐……”她的眼神极为犀利，充斥着张狂和鄙夷。和她那烂泥般的举止形成鲜明的对比。她从椅子后面弯下腰搂着巴洛亚，然后用几乎听不见的声音和他交流了几句。

哥哥儿的脸突然凑到帕特里夏面前，她很迅速，可以看出训练的痕迹，这样的距离，帕特里夏看到她的颈侧并不完整，有伤疤恢复的痕迹。“有人说——你在说谎。”后四个字加重了，有了生狠的味道。

好生猛的斗士，是不是应该捧起来，还是说，这种考验要迎难而上狭路相逢勇者胜？帕特里夏迅速地看过去，对面的巴洛亚也有几分看戏的神色。

"…人吗?"帕特里夏笑了笑，“哈哈哈哈哈，好了。是或不是，别拿我找乐子了。"她恢复那种很冷静的眼神，望向她，不知哪里来的底气，自适而已。

这样的气魄，忽然希望她成为我们的一份子。哥哥儿判断着，放下搂着的手。低声对巴洛亚说“不错。”

帕特里夏感受到氛围的变化，之前的惊惶已经抛到脑后了，她感到极大的不快意，因为她被看扁了。可是瞬间，理智意识到，现在需要面对的是这个混混老大，而不是逞能。哥哥儿晃了一会儿便拜拜，上楼去了。

“巴洛亚，”帕特里夏将手指交错起来，抵在下巴山，问道“虽然如此，以后还请多多关照。”话说出来，她有几分后悔，对方不会误解为——想要抢夺老大的地位吧。是又怎样，已经造成骑虎难下的形势了。她感到极大的快意，那是挑衅的快感，就像是在狮群中拿鲜血在衣服上绘画，身躯感到寒意，但冲动的热血溢满头颅。

巴洛亚吃惊的看着帕特里夏，她笑了，很天真的那种笑容。巴洛亚问道，“哦，你…害怕了？”一个被混混堵在黑街酒店的小女孩，强装镇定的笑着，这就是他们彼此的立场。

他的声音很低，一侧是支撑大厅的柱子，坐在那儿，仿佛融入阴影里，很有黑暗世界的魅力。而帕特里夏坐在靠近玻璃的一侧，看似是被堵，她却是和玻璃外——那个广袤大世界相通的，她所有的弱点都在阳光下可见，这正是人之子的薄弱。却也昭示着陷阱的狡猾。

“你觉得呢”帕特里夏。

伊莎贝尔殿下是以什么样的心态面对那场战局的？哦，是必然死去。薄弱人类，遑论身躯和能力，去克上。巴洛亚看着帕特里夏不时瞟着玻璃墙外，猜着。

“不要怕我。”巴洛亚站起来，“好吧，帕特里夏，我还有事，今天就聊到这吧。”他差守在外面的混混将帕特里夏送离黑街。他们冲她吹了口哨。某个个混混很轻佻的告诉她“我们老大喜欢你这种类型的。”她很平静的告诉他们“我知道了。”于是他们起哄了，其中一个制止了大家“听到了吗，她已经知道了。”，帕特里夏认出了——那是假意要阻拦她过去的混混。她下意识冲他笑了笑，“多谢，有趣极了。”

他们又起了一阵哄。

夕阳沉下的时候，帕特里夏走在法兰的石板砖上。


	4. 逐迹

前骑士海斯·海威尔由于自己的原因，逐渐厌恶魔族，对魔法相关嗤之以鼻。帕特里夏幼时，她被要求远离魔法课，仿佛这种课程，这种知识是高压电，是恶鬼，会将海斯先生的生活撕撕扯的面目全非，“哼~”海斯扭过头去，甚至不忘捂住帕特里夏的眼睛，那是建国祭上，法兰新任大魔法师觐见之时。

后来呢，帕特里夏发现了魔法的尾巴，她从执政官尼桑姆的书房瞥见那些书，其中一厚重书脊上滚着“符原理”。

在法兰经典作品《洪赛协》中这样写着【年轻人，甚至任何年龄的普通人，都会低估或者高估自己的能力，越发顺当的年轻人，总是倾向于后者，而几经舛坎的年轻人，往往是前者。总之，不够成熟，是我们的自我评价，用结果与预期之间拟合程度来度量  
无论何时，何地，这样相反评价的年轻人终会相遇。年轻而没有遇到挫折，以为自己本领很大，连山都能移，往往遇到挫折就会垂头丧气，进而低估自己，更有甚者走向死亡。】

一群渴望捡拾悲剧的鬣狗，吮吸英雄的骨骸。他们渴求完美纯洁公主被掠夺，喜欢看伟大陨落，群鬼乱舞，秩序不堪。强盗的精神。神圣伊丽莎白殿下为他们拼下的太平，提供的正向基础，不但没有一丝一毫的益处，反而助长了内部倾轧和外部谎言。  
帕特丽夏能够感受到海斯先生那脆弱的心灵。他拒绝回答那副神秘画像上，英气飒爽豪杰的名字。他逃避与魔法相关的各种事物，也强迫帕特丽夏只能去武术课堂而非魔法课程。得知帕特丽夏和卡莲是朋友的时候，海斯皱紧眉头，呈现出非常可怕的表情。

“嘿，你也不要太过担心了，像我爸爸那一辈的人，他们和魔族打交道，自然知道此事的利害。况且，海斯先生和你相依为命，自当是看紧喽，怕被哪个魔界小子盯上了。”莉洁还和帕特里夏是朋友的时候，曾这样提醒过。

帕特里夏确实出落的美丽大方，但她深知，自己决不能成童话故事里的公主——就是那种被恶龙掳走然后被骑士救起的童话。她也深知，某人乐于培养她做法兰好淑女，更多的人巴不得看她跌落。

帕特里夏顿时觉得，海斯非常可怜，被世俗舆论牵着走向陷阱，做一个法兰礼教老实的信徒。

恐惧。

为何生在法兰却有这样的想法。

家却不是家。

明明很好的融入法兰了，

却有看不见的孤独分隔。

海斯仿佛发现了什么，她感受着变化。吃完晚饭后，海斯不急着服用治疗关节疼痛的药物，他默默注视着帕特里夏，终于摸了摸下巴。开口道，“勇者，你又去哪了？”  
帕特里夏被突然的声音吓得一惊。  
“诶……你怕不是有亏心事吧。”海斯说，“这几天看着魂不守舍的。”  
“当然没有，我只是觉得孤独。”帕特里夏“事情又太多了。”  
“怎么，和莉洁吵架了？我看这几天莉洁都没来找你，莉洁是个可靠的孩子，你看，你们一起长大，知根知底，将来也要一起做朋友，朋友之间嘛，吵吵闹闹很正常，己所不欲勿施于人，事情总会有解决方案的。帕蒂……”  
“爸爸，你又开始说教了。”帕特里夏赶紧阻止，“我还有魔法课的练习作业。”而后蹬蹬跑上楼了。  
“少爷，”吉普收拾完餐桌，“我必须得说明。”  
管家吉普和海斯避开隔音效果不好的大厅，来到厨房。吉普压低声音“伊莎贝尔大人叮嘱过，小熊说话，是血统觉醒的标志，帕蒂一定是碰了与魔界相关的东西，圣水可以压制住。千里之堤毁于蚁穴。伊莎贝尔大人担心帕蒂。这种不稳定的情况……会给生活带来困扰。”  
“这样严重啊，可是……”海斯想到，帕蒂那看起来纯真的眼睛，什么也说不出来，他摇了摇头，“我相信帕特里夏。”  
吉普无奈叹了口气，“少爷真的要慎重考虑。”  
情况十分严重。  
有点道理，海斯想了想，“不过她最近是有些怪怪的。是该……”  
楼上突然传来接连的巨响，砰砰……像是有很多东西掉下来砸到地板上。  
两人往楼上看去，海斯忍着膝关节疼痛，匆匆朝楼上跑去。

“这是怎么了。”

“哦——”帕特里夏指着地板上一堆杂乱的书本，书垒倒塌了。  
“你这是在做什么？”海斯  
“冲量相关的模拟实验，没想到掉下来的书将书垒全冲垮了。”帕特丽夏

“哦，小姐。”吉普赶忙检查帕蒂，没有受伤。

“我不是那种傻傻等着受伤的人。”帕特丽夏倔强的看着慌慌张张的两个人。“我会跑开的。”

海斯气得冲帕特丽夏瞪眼，“我担心自己宝贝女儿，还能有错？”

“也没见你多关心以前武术课的挫伤。”帕特丽夏开始揭历史，筹措着言辞。“担心我？小时候被街道上的野孩子骂，你连声都不敢吭。”

“哼，我看就是以前太信任你，管少了。”海斯粗声粗气地说。

“少爷。”吉普马上好脸劝架。“大小姐你也是……”

“少教训我了。我早就看出来了，你担心的可不是我，是魔法——你怕它。”帕特丽夏接着在火上倒油。“还有你，吉普，别以为我不知道，你站在谁那边。”

不过，帕特丽夏转变了念头，未多言其它。

“冷静一点，少爷，大小姐也到了这样的年龄。”吉普试图阻止海斯的怒火。“不是小孩子…靠拳头……”

“真是……”帕特丽夏。

『算了，帕蒂这个年龄就冲动易怒，也不知是随了谁的性子，伊莎贝尔?唉!能跟她吵起来说明我还年轻力壮，这孩子一天天越发自大起来，不管教好了将来怕是要出事。』海斯心里琢磨着。

管家吉普劝阻下，海斯终于平静走下楼。

海斯心中想着，吉普说的在理，我倒要看，到底真如帕蒂解释的那样，还是接触太多魔法这种鬼东西。要有的话，及早掐灭。于是让吉普记上购买大量圣水，直到本月末，帕特丽夏都不被允许再去黑街，白天也不行。  
“可魔法实验的材料只有黑街……”帕特丽夏。

“黑街，黑街。你需要远离那些乱七八糟的地方。多不安全呢”海斯念叨着，“魔法课就先不要去了，就是这种乱七八糟的课程害得，我好好的娃都开始吵架，帕蒂，你也不喜欢法兰那些叫骂，特别是女孩子，骑士形象……”

“爸爸，今天已经啰嗦过了。”帕特里夏一边厌烦着这无限的和稀泥，一边想着，黑街混混的口嗨若是传到海斯耳中，噗噗，骑士会违背骑士精神的。  
现在只剩下礼仪，舞蹈，绘画等海斯认为无关痛痒的课。算数勉强保住了它在名媛培养课程中的位置，缘由是，教会和商人起了摩擦，法兰王室还算倾向于不反对算数。  
隔日，礼仪课练习站姿的时候，帕特里夏盯着正前方的装饰画，它的边框和靠墙的储物柜之间有明显的相同。  
“（克里斯）蒂娜，那幅画，你知道什么吗？”帕特里夏压着声音问道。  
“哪一幅啊”克里斯蒂娜。  
“最东面那个。”帕特丽夏。  
“怎么了，只是…一幅画”克里斯蒂娜。  
“嗯哼呢……”苏那吉内（礼仪老师）稍微有些耳背。  
“这种结构（指的是木料装饰结构），我曾…见过吧，说不上来的……熟悉”帕特里夏顿了顿。  
两个人专注的望向那里。  
是暗……格，帕特里夏突然意识到，闪电贯通回路般了然。可她有意引向另一边，“能帮我问问这幅画吗?”  
“？这结构（绘画布局）是挺独特的，好像…”克里斯蒂娜。  
苏那吉内很快发现了孩子们今日的恶作剧——备用羊皮手套里全是苍耳。他恶狠狠的划过每个人，“我一定找出他，然后……”他抓住一个张满雀斑的少年，“就是你，小红毛，你这个没有教养的孩子，你都不为自己的行为感到脸红，真是缺……”  
“我……这不怪我，苏那吉内老师，你不知道，刚才练习的时候，还有人偷着说说悄悄话……”  
“胡说。我教的你都……”  
见此时苏那吉内的注意力全在那个雀斑少年身上，其他人开始肆意起来。玛格丽特和周围人展示着完美的蝴蝶结，那个叫季洛夫的在背后模仿苏那吉内的样子，兰杰偷偷瞄向帕特里夏。  
“你们这群小坏蛋，小小年纪就这样使坏，长大了肯定不听话，用绳子捆爆图，用鞭子抽陀螺……”苏那吉内。  
气氛活跃起来，剩下的孩子们都散开了。克里斯蒂娜走近画，上面的落款也很奇怪，不是常见的人名，而是一串数字8752。  
这便是近乎迂的礼仪课堂了。  
海斯一开始致力于培养自己剑术的继承人，帕蒂天天不是武术课，就是去农场干活，大一些就跟着伐木队去砍些树枝，也许他改变主意了，又想要培养法兰上流淑女。  
……

舞蹈课结束的时候，疲倦随着更衣室的门打开而增长。屋里黑漆漆的，一同学习舞蹈的莉莉走在前面，率先点亮了灯，她回过头，凝视着坐在桌子上的帕特里夏，一会儿，仿佛意识到这副吃惊的样子并不礼貌，终于开口了“我是中级班的，莉莉安娜·海曼。”

“帕特里夏，帕特里夏·海威尔”她迅速说出。  
仿佛放了一颗炸弹，莉莉安娜脸上表情变化得迅速，“奥啊哦~原来你就是……”莉莉安娜倒吸了一口气，用手挡住嘴巴，动作熟练地像某个贵族夫人。

“我不会吃人的。”帕特里夏扶额。

“不不不，我的意思是，您很有名，没想到…能在这里见到，果然莎娜狄娅这里汇聚了许多能人呢。”莉莉走过去，大胆地扯着帕特里夏的脸，“哇~真的好可爱，手感特别好呢。”

“喂……放…手…啦。”帕特里夏勉强活动着面肌发出声音，阻止莉莉将她的脸扯成猪头。

“皮肤真的好好呀。”莉莉。

“哼~”帕特里夏一叉腰，嘴一撅。

“十分抱歉，主要是……你真的太可爱了。”莉莉。

“气死我了。”帕特里夏，“你这个幼稚的话。”

“诶，可是我们本来就是孩子呀。幼稚一点，是这个年龄应该的模样”莉莉拍了拍帕特里夏的肩膀。

“……也许，你说的没错。”帕特里夏，“但是，我不希望成为花瓶的。”

“哈哈”，莉莉安娜笑着，“真的，果然传闻都不可信。传闻什么混迹黑街的坏孩子，神秘古怪的魔法学徒，我总以为是个戴着斗篷，脾气很坏，幽深莫测的人，没想到，竟然是个……嗯…大美人。”

帕特里夏没有反驳。

“确实脾气很坏……”莉莉安娜鼓了股腮帮子，“你比传闻要好看百倍，帕特里夏……”她的声音低了下来。

“这种气息，定是做不成坏人的。”莉莉安娜轻声说着。


	5. 重迹

秋风从法兰四境悠起的时候，利伊依旧穿着单薄的衣服在繁华街游荡。她知道这种心态很奇怪，不，应该说是错误——因为有人替她在这世上做胆大的事，所以依恋上这个人。

悠闲自在，

还能在大冷天穿少。

利伊笑着握起帕特里夏的手，“看，我真的，一点都不冷。”他的眼睛是看着她的，嘴角也因她而笑，可是帕特里夏却注意着那握住的手，她把他的手翻开，

“可是，我手上起的茧子都退得差不多了。”真是…缺乏锻炼啊。我明明是骑士的女儿，放着好好的功底，想想那么多舞蹈课和礼仪课，为什么……

“……在武斗大会上取胜很酷，舞蹈大赛上取胜同样很酷。”利伊笑着对她说。

“……T.T（心里苦，知难言）……”帕特里夏。

“可以和我一起去玩吗？”利伊。

“可以。”帕特里夏。

这种心态是别扭的。

直率说出来是，不想那么多舞蹈礼仪绘画课，因为将法兰女性的软弱归结为教育和习俗的软化，如果将上阵杀敌的技术和能力教授于她们，自然会有匹敌的……可是帕特里夏并非赞同现存的骑士制度，和那些习得战法，这里面有太多需要淘洗的程制。

又想容易线制，又希望容易发挥。

希望烈得像蒸酒似火焰，又想清白得像白开似初雪。

暂时没有能力去驳斥，也没有勇气去暂时装睡。

这是莫大的苦痛。站在巨浪卷席的舟中。

就像自己，明明活在法兰的天空下，为何要违背它呢？既然想违背，为什么没有勇气全部去做？既然想要悠闲自在的游荡，为何又良心不安呢？既然喜欢，为何……不敢去承认呢？

利伊的笑很温暖，像是笔直穿过冷空的阳光，让人想拥抱，却也容易破碎。

算了。她沉迷于此刻的玩耍，暂时忘却疯长的不安。

“我回来了……”帕特里夏探头望向提着大号圆底烧瓶的海斯。“这是？”

“我可是专程出马给勇士买的圣水，”海斯大嗓门吆喝着，“是勇士就喝了它。”

“可是爸爸，晚上喝太多水，明天会眼皮肿的。”帕特里夏想都不想就甩出来这句，

“好，那就明天再喝，哎……脚力是越来越不行了。”海斯抱怨着转身去拿药。帕特里夏拿起烧瓶就跑上楼。

夜晚的风很清凉，窗上插着一束桂花。秋收节后，挨家挨户都在分享丰收，那些收获的欢笑声，顺着风卷飘到窗边，混合着桂花淡淡的幽香，一切如熬制的浓汤，给夜晚罩上深金的光泽。

沉迷在利伊的恋爱感觉中，不是一件好事。秋日的阳光纵然带有温度和色彩，但这穿梭而过的空间，必然有曲折和妥协，看不到的那些未来，让人生畏。帕特里夏默默看着桂花的花瓣，清幽的气息仿佛构造出箱匣，与外界隔绝。桌子上那瓶圣水剔透，传神而鲜明，笔直的光从中折射出来，仿佛在嘲笑浅薄的世人，一清二白。

【明道如费，进道如退，夷道如纇。上德如浴。大白如蓐】帕特里夏的脑海里突然跳出这样一句话。她打开书架，取出夹着的几页笔记，翻出窗户，坐在屋顶上。

【所谓力的积累效应，就是力作用了一个过程以后总的效果。一般来说，力的积累效应应有两种表述，一种是力对时间的积累效应，一种是力对空间的积累效应。  
力对时间的积累效应叫做冲量，冲量定义是离跟时间的乘积。】

帕特里夏读着魔法课的笔记，笔记上冗长的理论，回顾着武斗大赛上的招式，那些沉寂的记忆随着刀光剑影，浮出水面，淡忘的惶恐开始弥漫，浸泡周身。力量就如同手上的茧子淡化，稀释在礼教的名目中。如果真的全部消去的话，看着繁华的路口，也会恐慌吧。

【由AB两个物体构成的系统，在不受外力，或者所受的合外力为零时，这个系统的总动量保持不变，这个结论叫做动量守恒定律。】

帕特里夏思考着这些句子，遥望远方那缥缈的云雾，那些山峦，赤红的雾霭，如果，实体可以分散开，散的像雾，由最小化量原理，受到的力将无法明显的效果，反之，它施加的力将产生明显的积累效果。可消耗也是巨大的，不得不考虑。这样它只能作为一种静物，而非主动。  
……

翻回屋里的时候，已经是深夜了，输入知识的思辨性，对自身未来的恍惚，帕特里夏晃晃悠悠地从桌边跳下来，顺便桌上的圣水顺到地上，碎了，填补了地板缝儿。

帕特里夏听了一会儿海斯的动静，看样子，从上次吵完，海斯对自己制造杂音的行为十分包容。

“虽然呢，我是想喝你，但是捏，你自己不愿意。我是个多么包容理解的人，嘻嘻，快去给我写颂词，伟大的帕特里夏，宽宏大量的君主，……”她的声音变小了，“真是，我一定困糊涂了。”

她草草地扫起玻璃碎片，这时窗户外面飘着闪着荧光的气球，就悬停在帕特里夏的窗口。

“卡莲——”

她摇了摇扎起来的辫子，示意帕特里夏不要引人注目。在荧光的映衬下，卡莲的面孔白得鲜明， 帕特里夏连忙将窗户打开，推开桌子窗台上摆放的笔记和书本。窗外是漆黑的，隐约看见隔壁那户窄小的窗口隐没在一片更黑的浓雾中，如同地面升起的庞然怪物。

静悄悄地，卡莲在帕特里夏的帮助下终于进屋。她的嘴唇是紧闭着的，眼里带着怨气，环视屋子一圈，落在刚刚扫起的，包成一团的东西。  
于是那埋怨的情绪被赤诚的同情覆盖，从她共情的眼里溢出来。

“这就是我不能再去魔法课的缘由了。”帕特里夏回答，转身继续收拾着玻璃碎片，将它们完全包扎起来，“明早我就扔了。”

卡莲抱膝坐着，用沉思的目光看着那东西，但又并非如此，她望着，明亮而深邃的未来。

“帕特里夏……”卡莲喃喃道，“你是……（缺失了）的。”  
“？”她原本坐在卡莲对面，现在走到她旁边，并排坐着。她的耳朵贴着卡莲，“我住在黑街。”卡莲说道。

帕特里夏点点头。卡莲身上充斥着清洁魔法特有的味道，但是额上一层密密的汗水，显然是赶来匆匆。

这个时候，卡莲还没有前往南瓜精灵的领地，向他们讨教栖身于大千世界的魔法，帕蒂也没有开始研习高深的制衡术和莫测的源流道，她们只是法兰再普通不过的学子，在激变的时代中，大口呼吸着。

帕特里夏用发光魔法写了张纸条贴在门上，如果有人走上来，还是可以看到上面工整的文字：

请敲门，否则不要进。

她知道小时候爸爸会守在她卧室的门口，特别是满月的晚上，生怕她会化作一缕月光，奔向银色的森林。

有些时候她也搞不懂海斯在想什么，就算魔族的管家吉普多次解释，他的宝贝女儿帕特里夏不是那种会变身的妖精种族，海斯也不信，他生怕帕蒂的会如同她的母亲——神圣伊莎贝尔那样，成为一个稍纵即逝的梦。

她从柜子里拿出毛毯给卡莲盖着，卡莲要来帕蒂的书包当枕头枕着（因为头上刚出了汗，怕枕脏了帕蒂的枕头），两个人卧在帕特里夏的小床上。幸好她们个头不算大。

她们熄了灯，月光从云缝中涌出来，风吹着窗帘，一阵阵触动。这便是沉寂中唯二的动景。

“帕蒂……”卡莲小声叨着。

“怎么，是枕着不舒服吗？”帕特里夏。

“不，很好。你书包里装的什么呀，枕着特别舒服。”卡莲。

一阵拉链碰撞和摩挲的声音。

“喔，是武术护具。”帕特里夏。

她摸到了几套护肘，海面手套和几大卷用过的绷带。“里面还有锉木刺的锉刀，你小心些。”帕特里夏有些哭笑不得。

“唔~哈哈”卡莲小声笑着，她盖的毯子随之晃动。

很快她们就沉入梦乡。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哦，那位朋友，枕着我的书包沉沉睡着的朋友，彼时的氛围正如文中描写的那样明快。


	6. 从迹

早上醒来，一群灰蓝色的鸟儿正在窗口蹦蹦跳着，在叽叽喳喳，帕特里夏揉了揉眼睛，望向那里，一切如常。  
不。  
莫名慌起来。  
帕特里夏坐起来，踩着拖鞋，回想着什么，明明觉得正常，可就是不对，眼睛一瞟一瞟，突然看到书桌下面的垃圾盒。  
糟了，帕特里夏想起来，揉了揉浅色长发，昨晚可不是一个人在这屋的——卡莲呢？  
床上空着，连卡莲枕着的书包和盖着的毛毯都不在了。  
帕特里夏拢了拢睡裙，踏着拖鞋走到对面，这才看到卡莲裹着毛毯在地上，还在熟睡。从帕特里夏刚才的视角根本看不到她。  
“哎呀，怎么跌下去了。”帕特里夏小声唤着。  
这时候楼下传来嘈杂的声响，卡莲被吵起来，“这是……”  
“你从床上跌下来了”帕特里夏已经跑到窗边往下望去，石板街道尽头通往王城，从那里没有什么情况。  
“好像是伐木队的成员从这里经过。”  
“早，伐木真辛苦。”卡莲  
“辛苦归辛苦，力气增长也快。他们这是开工前的庆祝仪式——走遍全法兰城，冬天马上就要到了。”帕特里夏边说着边换上平常装。  
“冬天……”卡莲  
“等水凝结成冰，虽然干活暖和，但斧子也容易钝，山里也有猛兽，木材不容易处理搬运。”  
“人钝了吧。”卡莲  
“不过，我也不太懂，伐木队分有好几个，我只是跟某个小队砍法兰城内洛桑湖畔的围松，爸爸也不让我参与太多。”  
这时楼下传来敲门声，两个人连忙息声。  
吉普开的门，再一会儿传来海斯的大嗓音，有人朝楼上走来。  
“我下楼，等会儿我就上来，你不用担心。”帕蒂对卡莲说。  
帕特里夏从楼上走下来，她还站在楼梯上，客厅口站着的小伙子就朝她笑了笑。  
“大小姐，我正要去找你呢。”吉普  
“泡利尔？”帕特里夏看到伐木队的旧友，他正在和海斯谈些什么。  
“嗨~帕特里夏。”他冲帕特里夏笑了笑，“祝你健康，可不要和去年一样分不清野兔和大老鼠了。”  
海斯摇了摇头，“所以今年小女就不能跟随贵队出征了，但是，这里永远欢迎你们进来歇歇脚，老朋友唠唠。预祝顺利。”  
“祝你们顺利。”帕特里夏说。  
“谢谢。”他朝老朋友们做出伐木队胜利的手势。  
门被带上，这支伐木队慢慢走远。  
海斯拍着肩膀，“唉，年轻真好。这家伙也长大了，这家伙一掌拍过来，幸好我练过，真不愧是伐木队的。”  
吉普还在准备早餐。  
“爸爸。”帕特里夏鼓着腮帮子。  
“我告诉他别想了。”海斯说着，“虽说是我旧时部下的孩子，人也可靠，但是这孩子脑子一根筋不转，在战场上可是会吃大亏的，我的宝贝女儿，我可舍不得呦。”  
见帕特里夏没什么反应，海斯又开启了话唠模式。  
什么淑女培养，什么独立刻苦，什么远离魔族，什么……  
“爸爸，我去找吉普讨点吃的。”帕特里夏溜到厨房。  
“大小姐，你又带什么藏屋里呢？”吉普  
“噗——是卡莲。”帕特里夏，“不要告诉海斯好么，我们约好早晨一起去上课。”  
据说吉普是嗅觉特别灵敏的一类魔族。  
“好吧，不要惹出事。”吉普简单说着。心想，卡莲是个不错的小孩，不说谎，也不乱招惹别人，就因为待人接物像魔王陛下，被少爷嫌弃。  
帕特里夏顺了一些吃的，带上楼。  
卡莲已经收拾好了东西，一切归整复原，清解魔法将毛毯清洗得干干净净。  
“我们吃点东西，然后出发。”帕蒂。  
她们说动了魔法师凯伊，她同意帕特里夏抽空前来继续魔法课程，不过必须保证一周满三个学时。  
“其实我舍不得放弃这样一个有魔法天赋的准魔法师。”凯伊。  
有时候卡莲会帮她维护还未完成的法阵，赶走那些好奇却容易误伤的初学者。克里斯蒂娜也知道，帕蒂会第一个冲出舞蹈室赶往魔法教室，所以她一直替她保管着礼仪课的护手，这种非常不便于携带的东西。  
即便如此，时间和金钱还是如同流水花出去，有些时候她会在广场遇到同样行色匆匆的夏洛璐，他们彼此打个招呼。  
帕特里夏算着这个月的开支，无论如何，魔法中级班和舞蹈高级班的开支也躲不过去。她懊恼得解开舞蹈鞋带复杂的蝴蝶结，缎带的光泽如同嘲笑她的想法。莎娜狄娅（舞蹈老师）在当日课程即将结束的时候，突然公布了一个消息。  
舞蹈室受邀参加法兰黑街的文化展。届时会搭建露天的展台。文化展当日会有法兰的骑士队伍护送往返。  
“我不明白，这是法兰的意思？”克里斯蒂娜问道。  
“是的，这是代表官方的交流。”莎娜狄娅，“我会从舞蹈高级班中选拔。”  
“听说骑士团的小哥都很帅的。”“代表官方的交流呢。”“想想就好激动。”周围嘈杂的声音。  
帕特里夏头脑中想的是如何和海斯解释，如果这是一件很轻松的事，那么她也不用偷偷去学魔法了。[什么官方啊，哼，不过就是拿我们推手，借机敲打黑街的势力。]帕蒂在心中想着。  
帕蒂毫无悬念的选上。  
还没来得及处理月底开支的问题，也无法向海斯开口，魔法课程越发晦涩枯燥的咒语，问题像山一样压下来，好几次帕特里夏坐在屋顶上温习魔法，太过疲劳而睡着，差点从房顶上摔下来。甚至夜里逐渐冷起来，帕特里夏就裹着毛毯坐在屋顶温书，要是在屋里她真的会坐着睡着，一觉睡到天亮，什么事也做不成。为了防止从屋顶摔下来，她用淘汰下的护甲和绷带将自己固定。  
她们几个选上排舞的留下来加练，在距离正式演出前两周，莎娜狄娅将会带她们  
去黑街的舞台排练。  
许多女孩是兴奋的，她们下了午课，就到舞蹈教室集合，然后排着队前往黑街。帕蒂下午有魔法课，之能推迟到晚上。正好现在处于魔法咒语的领悟阶段，凯伊只要求帕蒂记得温习课程，不需要到魔法教室。  
“谢谢，这对我帮助非常大。”帕蒂。  
她下定决心取得海斯的肯定。  
“好啊，你学会先斩后奏了。”海斯气的直跺脚，却也无可奈何。  
“本来你的要求就不现实，黑街就是许多资源售卖的地方，如何避开，我知道如何保护自己。”  
“少爷，我看见大小姐好几日都在屋顶学到深夜，这入秋的夜晚，多冷你也是知道的。”吉普突然站在帕特里夏这边。  
帕特里夏心想，这下好了，连魔法学习都露馅了。  
谁知海斯突然愣住了，拉住帕蒂，“有我当年的样子，好孩子。这个事，倒是有些风声，据说诺扎黎家那位也会去，你们认识，相互有照顾，这再好不过，但是，天黑前必须回来。”


	7. 疑迹

整段时间高速运转，思维神经都开始莽撞起来，本以为前往黑街，全凭一口莽气。结果还没去就被同行的贵族小姐们的无知吓到了，除了帕特里夏这种混迹过黑街的坏孩子，克里斯蒂娜这种对新事物好奇的工派贵族，克雷尔这种从有所目睹但敬而远之的观望派，其他人不是把黑街看成罪犯流窜的老巢，就是视之为鬼堡和传说故事，不过其中有真有假就是了。

“黑街晚上有鬼魂聚会吗？”

“……啊，我没在晚上待过。”帕蒂

“黑街收白骨派，专门把敌人小拇指砍掉呢？”

“前半句假的，但传说这种材料可以延年益寿，你信吗？”帕蒂

“那那个抓小女孩吃的传言呢？”

“你自己去试试不就知道。”帕蒂烦了，“有许多小孩消失在黑街，这是真的。还有那些法兰见不到的勾当，都有的。”

“那他们去了哪里，我们不会也……好可怕。”一群人絮絮叨叨着自我恐吓着。

没见过猪跑的家养兔，现在带她们去远离窝边的河岸吃草。帕特里夏有些担心，排练可没有骑士团跟随呢。

黑街星罗区的广场架着露天的舞台和巨大的宣传板。许多摆放在街道中央巨型艺术展品封在集装箱内，由锁链焊在地面上，女孩子们之前的叽叽喳喳和大呼小叫都没了。

很烦，但是没让人烦到哪儿去。

那些泛着金属光泽的旗杆，乐队高低错落的乐器，沿街的桌椅，晒褪色的帆布伞。那些有引喻的事物和传闻，怎么说呢，让人觉得不舒服。帕特里夏这样想着。

她们熟悉了舞台的布局，明确了后台和进场位置，舞台距地面的高度，那些装饰品布置的多少，是否会阻碍跳跃等等。

不时有些别的乐队的成员经过，矫音的杂声，街巷里游荡闲人好奇的目光，搬运箱划过地面留下的痕迹，街边楼上排气扇上彩色的珠帘。

就这样下午过去，醒悟来的时候，天空已经阴森，飘着小雨。女孩子们各自完成自己的那部分舞步，就相互商量，有躲雨的，有三三两两准备离开的。帕特里夏找了个旁边乐队的座椅坐下，才发觉腿像灌了铅一样重，一时半会儿不想起来，尽管肚子咕咕叫，但闭上眼就可以睡去。

“我们得在天黑前回家。”

“喔~”帕特里夏已经累得不想多说。

她侧靠着椅子的靠背，头倚着椅背上蜷缩的小臂。街道上有些撑伞的行人，还有些从店铺里走出来却满不在乎。看着他们从远处走来，头脑很清醒得叫嚣着不能睡，身躯十分困倦。

……

很嘈杂的声音，仿佛从天上传下来，却分辨不出。

“醒一醒。”有人摇晃着她的手臂。帕特里夏睁开眼睛，看到的是一群扛椅子在肩上的混混，其中一个用不耐烦的表情晃着她的手臂，旁边还有两三个一脸惊恐又胆怯的舞蹈室的少女。

她抬起脸的时候，对方表情明显看楞了一下，然后迅速变了脸色。

帕特里夏迷迷糊糊的，头快要炸了。

“喂，”他一把抓住帕特里夏的胳膊，把她提起来。“快滚啊，别耽误老子收工。”然后猛地把她推到一边。

那帮人哐叽哐叽把椅子收走了。帕特里夏才完全清醒过来，那两三个舞蹈室的大气都不敢出，偷偷向瞄向她，眼神中有几分意味。

“你们打算什么时候走哇。”帕特里夏心想，一个舞蹈室的，连帮忙看下都不帮，躲得远远的。

几个支支吾吾说不出几句有意义的话。

好吧，眼看着天色阴沉的可以，海斯那张阴森的脸突然冒出来，“天黑前必须回来。”

她理了理额前的碎发，准备带她们离开。

这时有人拍了拍她的肩膀。

“呦~这不是帕特里夏吗？”巴洛亚从右后方出现，还有几个小弟跟着他，他看了看那两个快哭出来的，“带朋友来吗？”语气明显放缓了不少。

大哥给我面子，帕特里夏缓了口气，想着，我可不是拉皮条的。

“嗯哼，她们该回去了。”帕特里夏点点头。

“没吃饭吧，”巴洛亚说道，“黑街的小吃有尝过吗？”

帕特里夏想着，这哥怎么突然走起了长辈风。那两个人机械性的摇摇头。

最后巴洛亚请她们吃了黑街的烤串，走走停停，虽然其中有些不和谐音符，总算是赶在天黑前回了家。

几个女孩子在广场分别，分别前，首先去喷泉边捞了一把水，抹干净嘴边沾的佐料，她们向帕特里夏道谢。  
唉，一天天过的鸡飞狗跳的。

这样连着几次去黑街排练，一些游手好闲的小弟从远处观望她们，有时巴洛亚也加入他们，眯起眼看，他们像是地平线界的飞鸟，仅剩下几点深色，有时也上下翻飞。有一些法兰的女孩子把她奉为黑街的女魔头，模仿着她的一举一动，还有一些则暗地里流传什么，这些流言的都会以冷嘲热讽结尾，她们的共同点大概是表面上安享帕特里夏的帮助。

观赏者与被观赏者，并没有明确的界限。

有些时候街巷处会传来吵架般的声响，在黑街蜿蜒的建筑排布下，回声重叠而模糊，也或许那里住着异邦人，她只能遥远地听到那声音的平仄，带有节奏和语言意味，因为她不懂也听不清。什么“泥萌海咕敖连思”“博谷寂布罗驲额”，它们听起来像是歌曲，帕蒂只能凭借节奏欢快还是阴怨来猜测说话人的情绪。

这和舞蹈是一样的，人们通过舞者表演的动作来感受欢快或悲呦。而舞者通过台下观者的反馈来判断其艺术功力和感染力。

声音与形像，在表达上，具有共通的能力。正像是心灵沟通媒介的相似性，在于其本质心灵在沟通时的相似性。

这一切都建立在她巴洛亚关系越发好的基础上，他会给帕蒂带魔法实验缺少的材料，指导她的魔法施展，好几次她在排练后坐在椅子上睡着，都是巴洛亚把她晃起来。

有天下午排练结束得格外早，巴洛亚邀请帕蒂去他住的地方，打的是指导魔法施展的旗号。

“你想多了，我对乳臭未干的小孩不感兴趣，况且……”

帕特里夏打断了他的话，用平平常常的语气，“年纪大一点的一般是萝莉控嘛。”

“诶~我可没这么老，而且…你这可是刻板印象。”

“可你头发都白了喂。”

“我只是刚刚成年而已，你满意了吧。”

“哼，大叔。”

“你再乱说下次我把你丢到……”

那是黑街西峡区的某间歪着的小房子，那栋小屋外墙是石头搭建的，貌似漏水，一进来地上就摆着许多接水的水桶，帕特里夏总觉得地下室有通往地窖的门，大一点的卧室住的是房东太太博今，她是人类，打量她的时候眼光里闪着什么，帕蒂总觉得房东太太把巴洛亚看作自己的儿子，可惜帕蒂对于家庭制观念很反感。于是没有深究什么，就匆匆去了巴洛亚的卧室，这间卧室比帕蒂的房间还要小很多，很干净，空气中有魔法清洁过的味道，一书橱一桌一椅一床，可以感受到魔法罩加在书架上，除了桌前有张凳子外没有多余可以坐的位置。十分简陋，但整整齐齐的放置，使得房间空间大了一点。

书架上有许多书，像什么《罗姆尼注散立集》《公选》《联合作战的空菌力量》《威慑力与合作》《论十大民种》《高级冶金学》《科特选集》《五十区地形图》《分队管理学》《十六带史》《契约，家庭与婚姻制起源》《考布列区》《凝聚的黑暗》《分轨与合筹》《迁延集校注》，书桌上摊着许多雪片般的纸张。

“我感觉你并非致力于成为满腹经纶的学者，而是把自身塑造成一股强大力量。”她这样对巴洛亚说。

他抿了抿嘴，没有反驳什么，只是眼睛看起来比往常多红了几分。

“现在真安静的。”帕特里夏有点疲倦了，“我好困，眯一会儿。”

“不介意的话，你可以去床上躺一下，我还有材料需要写。”

“务必天黑前叫我，反正你也不是第一次带女孩回来吧”  
“不，你是唯一一个。”

“？那真是……我的荣幸”帕特里夏感觉有点惊讶。

“不，你能来是我的荣幸。”他拉开椅子，开始在雪片纸上写些什么。

许久以后，巴洛亚回顾这段历史，其实细想来，帕特里夏那么早就开始异样了，她说话时时不着调，忽而过重，忽而过轻，有时像是故意惹人发火般幼稚十足，有时轻轻就放出重于九鼎的话，她不像是开玩笑，也从不说谎，她是全心全意为求似而寻觅。

从头至尾，他们都处于走一步看一步的状态，爱情对于他们精神健康，过于奢侈。 

她提早醒了过来，巴洛亚听到她的动静，一边刷刷写着一边开口说道“两半小时后日落，可以再睡会儿。”

“我醒了。”帕特里夏坐在床边，看着这陌生的屋子，看着巴洛亚背对着她刷刷得写字。

屋子里很静，窄小的窗台十分干净，倒映出天空，那是一片云朵游弋的海域，深蓝而无垠，那些抱怀日光的部分，在强烈的能量下发出炽白的光，蒸汽，就那样烟消云散。“似曾相识的感觉呢。”帕特里夏说着。

她的手上自然的出现了一个同样的魔法光束，就像是小型太阳，散发出刺目的光。

巴洛亚惊讶地注意到执笔的手投在纸面的阴影开始快速旋移，很快阴影投到了而身前，并伴随着斯斯地声响，他迅速跳起来，转过身看到帕特里夏手里正在成型的光球。

一个黑烟般的球状闪电不知从何处飘过来，仿佛空气是一种弥散开的河流，随之漂流，碰撞，果冻般颤动，很快，一阵空气压缩窸窣声音传来，紧迫感也随之从心底跳跃而出，逐渐扩大。正负电子湮灭般，两者消散在空中，轰隆隆的响声慢慢扩散开来，除了书架，所有的家具随着这响声摇晃。

“呼——”


End file.
